


Will Graham's Hallelujah

by EvilWearsBowties



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilWearsBowties/pseuds/EvilWearsBowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filk of "Hallelujah."  For the Hannibal fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will Graham's Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr account.
> 
> If anyone would like to perform this version, I would be flattered and would love to hear it.

He swore you wouldn’t get too deep  
But there are vows that he can’t keep  
(It wouldn’t be the first time someone used you)  
Behind closed eyes, the rage, the pain —  
The pulse of blood, the crimson stain —  
And Jack, as he breathes out the Hallelujah

 

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

So you took a risk, you let him in,  
And if that was your greatest sin,  
Oh, Will, I don’t think anyone could blame you  
You were falling fast, you couldn’t breathe  
And he could offer some relief:  
"Finally, someone understands me, hallelujah."

 

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You know before he fell from grace  
The devil wore an angel’s face  
Not many understand, but you and I do  
You know why he would trade his wings  
To pull on mankind’s puppet strings —  
That power and that glory, hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

A specter black and swarmed with flies:  
You saw the darkness in his eyes,  
Yet in the light of day, his face eludes you.  
But something in the doctor’s smile  
Tugs at your mind as it beguiles  
And leaves you breaths away from hallelujah

 

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You’re nothing if you are not brave  
But no one walks through hell unscathed  
The cracks are fine, but slowly spreading through you  
When masks are all you ever wear,  
Whose face is truly under there?  
Whose voice is crying, “Save me, hallelujah?"

 

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

—-

 

extra verse:

You plead with him, “I’m trusting you,  
Please tell me what I think is true,"  
His face a stoic mask as he regards you.  
You catch his gaze as you cry for help  
And in his eyes, you see yourself  
And you tremble with the hopeless hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah


End file.
